


No More Apologies

by WriterJunkie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Human Kara, gp kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterJunkie/pseuds/WriterJunkie
Summary: Now officially together Kara and Lena try to navigate their relationship together while attending their third year of college. Lena thinks things are fine again but Kara finally tells the truth of what she’s really feeling after Lena’s decision from last year.Sequel to Say You Do





	No More Apologies

Lena didn't know how they ended up here. Things between them were supposed to be different and they were. Since they’re talk after Lena had her abortion three months passed and Kara decided to move into Lena's apartment the start of their third year. Lena certainly had the space for it. But while living under the same roof meant more time together, it was anything of that nature. Lena was caught up in classes and Kara in her own lectures and assignments. Which they both understood. It was the lack of intimacy that alarmed Lena. In those three months Kara turned down plenty of encounters. There were times Kara agreed and Lena would take what she got. That often meant it was one sided like now. Lena gasped feeling a wave of pleasure ripple through her legs. She moaned, reaching down to tangle her fingers through blonde locks. Kara's vibrant blue eyes stared at her as her tongue swept over her clit and Lena groaned.

“Kara.” She whimpered.

Sensing her on coming orgasm, Kara slid up her body and kissed Lena. Her right hand snaked under the covers and between Lena's soaked center. The tip of her finger pressed against her clit. Lena arched off the bed, wrapping her arms around Kara's neck. Kara’s left hand slipped under Lena's tank top and cupped over her breast. Kara kissed down her chin to her neck, leaving a few bite marks along the way and quickened the pace of her hand. Lena's hands gripped around her broad shoulders. She shifted, getting enough space to tangle her legs with Kara's. Kara hovered over her, keeping a hand on her hips and Lena's nails pressed into her shoulder blades and came. Kara kissed her, waiting for Lena to recover and chuckled. Lena sighed as her breath settled and grabbed Kara by the collar of her white t-shirt. Kara smiled, brushing her nose with Lena's.

“Hey.” Kara whispered, chuckling as Lena broke into a goofy grin.

Lena stroked Kara's hair away from her face and grabbed the hem of Kara's shirt. Kara briefly kissed her and wrapped her hand around Lena's wrist.

“It's okay.” Kara said.

Then there was that. Kara never let Lena return the favor. It was fine at first. Sometimes they were both tired when they did have time to have sex, but their encounters always ended like this. Lena knew Kara wasn't exactly turned away from it. She felt Kara's erection against her pelvis through her briefs. That didn't sit well with Lena. Lena's smile faltered and Kara sat up at the edge of the bed. She left the room pulling her shirt down. Lena propped up against the headboard covered under the blanket. She heard Kara rummaging through the kitchen. The faucet turned on and the fridge door closed before Kara returned with two bottles of water. She handed one to Lena. She noticed the bulge behind Kara's black briefs and raked a hand through her hair.

“I'm gonna go study.” Kara said, gathering her backpack from the desk chair.

“Yeah, okay.” Lena said.

***

Lena didn't ask about it. She was glad things between them were good enough that they were talking, going out on dinner dates, and cuddling. That was the only bothersome thing, but it was something Lena only seemed to dislike. Kara never complained. She was satisfied with the end results. They got back into the groove of things, classes, homework, studying, work, as Kara refused to live with Lena for free. While she may not be able to pay the rent for this luxury apartment she paid for most of the food shopping and toiletries. Kara was working another nightshift today and for a change Lena decided to take Sam up on her offer for drinks. Sam arrived with the vodka when the pizza arrived. They chatted, catching up on their semester. 

“How about you? How are you?” Sam asked. “Are things better now with Kara?” 

Lena was hesitant to speak and frowned. Sam filled Lena’s cup up with vodka.

“Wait, you two are you still...” Sam watched Lena nod. 

Sam sighed. She knew about their situation. Lena mentioned it several times. Sam expected it would be resolved by now.

“Haven't you spoke to her about it yet? How is she supposed to know if you can't talk about it?” Sam offered. 

Lena considered it, multiple times, but where would she begin? She sulked and picked up her second slice of pizza. 

“She obviously loves you since she wanted to be with you. She'll understand if you just talk to her.” Sam said. 

Sam rested a hand under her chin and Lena picked up her own cup of vodka mixed with soda and took a sip. 

“I know, I... I'll speak with her.” Lena agreed. 

Lena wanted to say she had nothing to lose if she spoke with Kara but with what happened last semester Lena wasn’t so sure. 

***

So Lena waited. There never seemed to be the right time to talk about it. Four whole days passed. Kara for that Friday night was off from work. They agreed to have a movie date and dinner. Lena saw it as the perfect time to bring it up, but she was nervous the farther along their night went. When the film was over and they took a detour through one of the local parks Lena was almost going to let the night end without saying a word. But she was determined, she owed herself that, and while Kara was getting ready for bed, Lena was in bed reading one of her text books. Kara finished slipping into a pair of pajamas when Lena put her book aside.

“Can we talk?” Lena asked. 

Kara can pick up the tension between them and the seriousness of the conversation seeing Lena's face. She knew her long enough to see where the conversation was going. Kara approached the bed and sat on the edge. 

“Of course.” Kara agreed.

Lena shifted closer to her and pursed her lips to gather her courage to follow through with the conversation.

“Why haven't we had sex?” Lena said.

Kara shuffled back.

“We do. We had sex last week.” Kara said.

Lena sighed.

“Going down on me all the time isn't what I'm talking about.” Lena said. “I enjoy it but sometimes I want other things.”

Kara brushed her hand through her hair and gazed off the side of the room. Lena saw the dip of her eyebrows push farther into a frown. Kara knew what she was talking about. She was aware of what she was doing.

“You don't let me touch you.” Lena said. “Why?”

Kara blue eyes gaze back at Lena but she wasn't able to hold back her guilt. Lena crossed her arms over her chest.

“We've been busy, especially you with Colombia.” Kara said.

Lena scowled. If their movie date was anything to go by clearly they had time for each other. Kara deeply inhaled and placed her hands on her lap.

“I'm fine with pleasing you.” Kara said.

“You expect me to believe that?” Lena said. “I don't want to be the only one getting anything out it each time we have sex. I enjoy getting you off.”

Kara averted her eyes to her lap and started playing with the string to her sweatpants. The silence intensified the looming frustration between them. Lena pulled back the blanket from her hips.

“Is it because of the abortion?” Lena asked.

Kara flinched. She wasn't able to control it and it made Lena feel like she expected she would, hurt and sad. Kara saw Lena's eyes glisten with tears and her nostrils flared as she clenched her jaw.

“I don't want to hurt you after you had the procedure.” Kara said.

“That was three months ago Kara. I've since healed.” Lena stated.

Lena used all the strength she had to stop herself from crying. Kara went silent, but her hunched shoulders and defeated expression was enough to tell Lena everything. Lena suspected this was what caused the rift and that Kara wasn't over her decision, but she cared and loved Lena enough to try and ignore it and how she felt for the sake of their relationship. The subject was touchy and painful for both of them for different reasons.

“Are you mad at me?” Lena asked.

Kara's head jerked up and she shook her head.

“No.” Kara said.

“Be honest with me Kara. I know there's a rift between us and it's because of the abortion.” Lena said, noticing Kara flinch again at the mention of it.

“I'm sorry.” Kara said. “I thought I was over it and that I could deal with it. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to hurt you Lena.”

Lena moved closer and put her hand over Kara's.

“When I think about it I get overwhelmed with sadness even though I know we couldn't be parents. I don't have the funds for a baby.” Kara said. “It's silly to feel so attached to a baby that wasn't even the size of a lima bean yet.”

Kara let out a sorrowful chuckle. Lena rubbed a thumb over the back of her hand. She joined Kara at the edge of the bad.

“No it isn't.” Lena said. “Kara, that was your child too and you have a right to feel love for it no matter how far along it was.”

Kara sniffled as the first two drops of tears slipped down her cheeks. Lena pulled her into a hug, letting her face pressed into her collarbone. Lena rubbed her hand down the back of Kara's head and around her neck. Lena placed a kiss on top of her head. Kara hiccuped trying to speak again but too overcome with sadness. Lena held her until she calmed down and straightened up to face Lena again this time with her eyes teary and her nose red.

“I don't blame you for your decision Lena.” Kara said. “I understand your reason.”

Lena teared, her lips pursed together and looking back at Kara with sorrow of her own. Kara wiped away her tears and exhaled.

“That was our baby and I've been thinking about them ever since.” Kara said. “Maybe, when we're ready, we can have a second chance.”

Lena wiped away another wave of tears and smiled.

“You want a future with me?” Lena whispered.

“Yes.” Kara mumbled. “I don't think any less of you for choosing the abortion.”

Lena pulled her forward by her neck and kissed her. The feel of Kara against her brought a flood of happiness through her. She was able to have some sort of contact that didn't feel it lacked the connection they once had. Kara parted and sighed, a look of relief on her face.

“I love you Lena and I've never felt this way about anyone other than you.” Kara said. “Is it okay that today we just cuddle?”

Lena smiled.

“I'd like that.” Lena whispered.

They got into bed, Kara rolling on her side to face Lena. They looked at one another the tension between them gone and overcome with joy. Kara snuggled up to Lena and kissed her cheek. Lena wiped the last of Kara's tears. She closed her eyes as Kara kissed her forehead before the pull of sleep lulled them off into a comforting silence for once.

***

The homework from their classes picked up and Lena and Kara was swamped with essays, tests, and studying, but it's a busyness that for once had Lena feeling like there wasn’t something keeping them apart now. Kara was in the living room with her text books strewn across the table, reading, and a notebook in hand when Lena arrived. Kara was too focused into her work to hear Lena greet her on her way in.

“Kara?” Lena called.

“Hey.” Kara mumbled, her eyes still on her book.

She got up with it in her hand and headed to the fridge. Kara was still in the clothes Lena saw this morning. A single t-shirt and grey briefs. Kara returned to the couch with a bottle of water in hand and an apple in her mouth. Lena emerged from their bedroom now in a pair of pajamas herself.

“Have you been studying all day?” Lena asked.

“Yeah.” Kara said.

Mindlessly and hungrily Kara devoured the apple. Lena joined Kara on the couch and sat next to her and leaned over to kiss her. Subconsciously, Kara turned around and kissed her. The contact was short and far from what Lena wanted. Kara went back to flipping another page from her textbook and placed the apple core on the table. Determined for her attention, Lena put a hand on Kara's thigh and kissed her neck. She smiled feeling Kara's neck muscles flex at the contact and Lena moved her hand higher up Kara's thigh. Kara gave a sharp cough and picked up her pencil. Lena brushed her hand over the bulge under Kara's briefs and there was a crisp snap as Kara's pencil was split in two. Lena grinned.

“Uh... Um,” Kara stuttered.

She closed her textbook and Lena kissed her quicker than she can put the book down on the table. Kara leaned back on the couch the book slipping from her hand and on to the floor with a thump. Lena took the chance to straddle Kara's lap and slip her tongue into her mouth once Kara gasped. Kara pushed herself back up with Lena in her lap as she sat up. Lena grind against Kara's growing erection and the contact had Kara in a wanton mess when she felt the thin material of Lena's underwear rub against her cock and the wetness that soaked it.

“L-Lena?” Kara whimpered.

Lena grinned seeing Kara's face flushed.

“Uh huh?” Lena said.

Kara gulped.

“A-Are we gonna...”

“Mhm.” Lena said, grabbing Kara's hand and placed it under her shirt. “Touch me.”

Kara moaned feeling her hand cup Lena's breast and the lack of a bra. Lena jerked her hips forward and Kara let out another gasp. Her left hand rested on Lena's lower back and she leaned forward to kiss her collarbone. Kara gripped the hem of Lena's shirt and removed it with ease. Kara allowed Lena to peel off her shirt next and wrapped her lips around Lena's perked nipple. Lena moaned her hand on Kara's shoulders tightening. Kara moved to the other nipple while trying to unclasp her bra. Between the heated kisses and desperate contact of their skin together and the feel of Lena's dripping center against her cock, Kara was overcome with bliss. Lena's hips quickened and Kara lolled her head back against the couch with a moan.

“Lena, oh, maybe...” Kara said.

Kara grabbed Lena by her hips and pulled her closer to press her face between the valley of her breast. Lena sat back down, pressing her center against Kara's balls and moved her hand to wrap around the shaft of her cock and firmly jerk her hand up and down over the fabric.

“Oh god, Lena I-I can't-”

Kara's right hand slammed down on the couch and gripped the edge of the cushion but it did little to ebb her on coming orgasm. Overcome with the feel of Lena against her this close for so long had Kara cumming unexpectedly and she hugged Lena against her with one arm around her hips while her cock pulsed with each wave of her release. Kara put a hand to her face in shame.

“Oh my god!” Kara cried.

Lena looked down between them then back up at Kara. She put her head down, overcome with embarrassment.

“Did you just cum?” Lena asked.

Kara nodded.

“I am so sorry. I-I-this never happened to me before I swear!” Kara said. “What am I 13?”

Lena laughed and kissed her cheek.

“Kara, it's fine.” Lena said.

Kara looked at her frustrated and upset.

“Lena, you barely touched me and I just creamed my underwear. What about that is okay?” Kara said.

Lena let out another laugh and stroked Kara's hair.

“Well, because for someone who just came you got it up pretty quick.” Lena said.

Kara looked down at her crotch to see the semi-erection of her cock. Lena grinned.

“You want to-” Kara asked, watching Lena nod.

“Oh yeah.” Lena said, kissing Kara again.

They rushed to the bedroom and Lena got into bed, watching Kara remove her bra and her briefs.

“Let me just clean up first.” Kara said.

Kara ran out of their bedroom and into the bathroom. By the time Kara was finished she was completely hard and Lena had a box of condoms on top of the nightstand. Kara opened a packet and hopped into bed once the condom was securely on. Lena let out a shrill laugh once Kara pinned her down on the mat. 

“Your feet are cold!” Lena giggled.

Kara smiled and kissed her nose.

“Let me warm you up then.” Kara said, wiggling her eyebrows which made Lena laugh again.

Kara brushed a strand of hair from Lena's eyes and studied Lena for a moment. Kara stroked her cheek.

“What?” Lena said.

“Nothing I... You're amazing Lena.” Kara said. “You know that right? You're one of the most selfless people I know. You're nothing like your family and I can't believe you're mine.”

Lena kissed her and Kara blindly gilded her hand down Lena's thigh to lift her leg up. Kara wedged herself between Lena and rubbed the head of her cock between the slick outer lips of Lena's center. Lena pulled away from the kiss moaning and Kara's free hand found Lena's clit and rubbed against it with her middle finger. Kara kissed along Lena's neck, leaving bite marks and hickeys everywhere she could. Something she did with pride now that they no longer had to keep their relationship a secret. Lena whimpered when Kara bit a little harder than usual and even louder when Kara bit along her breast and stomach. Kara moved back up and their lips met in a hungry and tender kiss. Kara entered Lena, stopping when she broke away from the kiss in a sharp groan of pleasure. They clung to each other, Kara trying to not have another repeat on the couch and Lena needing to adjust to the thickness and length of Kara's cock again.

“Oh I missed this.” Kara whispered. 

***

Lena stroked her fingers down Kara’s bare back. Kara laid beside her, asleep and curled up next to Lena. They both went to sleep after their second round. Lena glances at the time on her phone. Kara will be up soon and hungry. Lena watched Kara, taking in her peaceful expression. Lena felt a pang of pride and adoration hit her knowing that she had Kara again. That while Kara felt she was lucky to have Lena, Lena felt lucky to be given a chance to have someone like Kara. Kara stirred and opened her eyes to see Lena watching her and smiling. Kara rolled on her back and yawned, stretching her limbs. 

“I feel so much better.” Kara said, letting out a sigh of relief. 

Kara moves to rest her face into her pillow and let out another yawn. She lifted her head catching Lena watching her and smiling. Lena stroked her face and gave Kara a quick kiss. 

“Come on, let’s get cleaned up first then we can eat.” Lena said. 

***

They ordered take out from Kara’s favorite restaurant with an extra order of potstickers. When they were full, they sat on the couch flicking through several channels to find something else to watch once their first movie ended. Kara wrapped her arm around Lena’s hips and pulled her on her lap. Lena kissed her. They shared a few more kisses before ending the kiss. Kara pressed her forehead against Lena’s. 

“I love you Lena.” Kara said. “And I… After this is all over, when we graduate, I want you to be my one and only.”

“Kara, are you propo — “

“Let’s keep this as a promise for now.” Kara said. “When we’re a lot more financially stable. I just don’t want this to end.”

“I’d like that.” Lena said. 

They were going to do this right. No more secrets and no more lies. Kara and Lena wanted it no other way. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
